Rain
by yukaoneechan
Summary: Raining days always made she remember, remember the day she was powerless


**Hey guys! It's been a while huh?I came with this idea a little time ago and finally had timeto write. it's sad, so be warned.**

 **Also, who is anxious about the second season?! It'll come in September!!!**

 **Ok, no more talk! Hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ML**

 **-x-**

 **Rain**

Rain.

She hated rain.

It always makes her remember that same day, three years ago. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and looked sad at the rain outside the bakery.

 **Three years ago**

The morning was the same as always, Marinette got late for her class due to an akumatized attack. As she was used to it by now, and thanks for Chat's help, the situation came to an end fast; but not enough for her class. Coincidentally Adrien, her crush, was also late and she enjoyed her little time alone with him; only looking at him because of her shyness.

It was enough for her.

The class came to an end without further problems, if you don't count Chloé being Chloé. It wasn't a surprise for Marinette that the blonde girl was the cause of most akumatized cases anymore too. She just hopped that there weren't any more cases for Ladybug today; all she wanted was peace for once.

But she was wrong.

The teenager was enjoying her time with Alya at the park near her parent's bakery – and in this case, her house. The ice cream was all they needed to enjoy the end of the summer, and the last heat of the day. It should rain at night, but for now they were safe.

"Sooo, you and Adrien… did something happen before class?" Alya grinned before taking a little bit more of her ice cream. Marinette just blushed.

"N-No. You know that I can't talk to him rightly so I just stood there… quietly." She always found it weird; how could she talk to him as Ladybug and not as Marinette? What is her problem?

"Hm." Was all that her friend said. Alya knew too well how Marinette's shyness always get in her way. She wishes that she could help her… But the teenager knew how her friend would act if she did help her, so she choose to stay away.

As the climate started to change, both trembled with the sudden cold wind. The girls exchanged a glare, nodding at the unspoken idea, and then they ran inside the bakery. Minutes later the rain started to fall.

Both giggled as they now were drinking a hot choco, right after a cold ice cream. Marinette grinned at Alya; the girl just turned out to be an awesome friend, and she missed her when they were apart. It even pained the superhero to keep the biggest secret from her. She took a sip of her hot choco to keep that thought away.

It was late at night that Alya's parents came to get her, and after that Marinette went to her bed – or so she wished. As se went past her living room she saw on the news that the city was being attacked by a new villain. She sighed as she climbed the stairs, saying good night to her parents; another lie for her life. Putting pillows under her blanket, she said the magic words.

"Tikki, transform me!" The little kwami flew into her earings, and the magic suit made itself present.

In silence she opened her window and used her yoyo to head towards the place under attack. The rain now was getting stronger, what made her landing on the roofs awkward and she almost fell off; if it wasn't for a black gloved hand on her waist, holding her with force, she'd have to think fast. Looking at the person who saved her, she saw a pair of green cat alike eyes.

"Take care my lady." Chat said with a wide smile. "Should we enjoy this position?" He said leaning in to kiss her. Marinette rolled her eyes and pocked his forehead.

"Nice try Chat, but that's not going to work." She regained her posture, letting go of his hold. "So, where did this akumatized one go…" She wondered with a hand on her chin, while Chat looked around. The strong rain now making their vision be poorly, only shadows between the raindrops could be seen. For Ladybug at least.

"Found him!" Chat said while pointing to a place near the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug narrowed her eyes, trying to see at least his silhouette, but she couldn't. A quick look to the smiling Chat besides her made she wonder if he really was a cat.

"Ok. Let's go!" With a fast move she used her yoyo to go forward, with Chat right after her, using his baton.

Both landed roughly, their feet surfing on the wet ground. How they were supposed to fight like this? Well, they had to think fast as an arrow went in their way. Both flinched but avoided it fast, hitting the ground with their bodies. They slide, each in a separate position. A sharp laugh echoed, while the heroes got up.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir! Finally you appeared! I'll get your miraculous!" Marinette rolled her eyes as she looked over the woman; she was getting tired to hear that. She had big dark wings at her back, a red streak over her eyes, a big bow on his hands and a big metallic heart on her chest. "My name is Heartless, and I chase broken hearts!"

Marinette growled, now with annoyance, while getting up. Another akumatized person with love problems… why people don't move on if their love didn't work? There'll always have a new one. Although she couldn't even want to think what she'd do if Adrien says 'no' when she tells him her feelings.

"Puur you~~" Chat joked, but he was only trying to hide his own broken heart; ladybug kept refusing his feelings after all. "What happened?" He said while trying to get her attention so Ladybug could get near her cautiously. The female hero understood his hint and started to move slowly, trying to be as silent as possible, and trying not to slide up on the wet floor. The rain was still falling strongly.

"I was dumped by my boyfriend! That heartless asshole!" Both sweat dropped. "And only two days ago he gave me this necklace, saying how much he loved me! Even so, he changed his mind too fast!" She was pointing to a small necklace that could hardly be seen – if not by the rain, it'd still be difficult – and it seemed to have a cupid form. Both heroes sweat dropped; her ex-boyfriend was obviously a player.

"What?! How come he did that?!" Chat said while his both bands where on his face, faking terror by the actions of said man. The woman's eyes dropped sad, while tears make its ways to it.

"I know right?! That's why I'll make every person with broken heart break the ones who did that to them!" She yelled and it echoed through the rain, making it disappear for a few seconds. It was enough for her to see Ladybug ready to jump at her, a surprise attack that was lost.

With a fast move the akumatized woman materialized a dark arrow and shoot it in the girl's way. Ladybug flinched and avoided it easily, but she still slipped on the wet floor. A loud sound of her body hitting it made Chat run to her, attacking Heartless with his baton; witch only made her easily dodge and she took it as an opportunity to run from the duo.

"Damn… why she had to yell? Now we lost her again." Ladybug said while getting up, the rain seeming stronger than before. She could swear this weather was changing because of Storm Weather.

"Let's follow her before she vanishes. I'm sure she's hunting more broken hearts." Chat said with his usual grin, and Ladybug nodded; so they run after her.

They searched for a long time, the rain making it difficult to do it faster. Both got mad at that, but they had no choice than hunt Heartless. When they finally were able to track her, there were dozen of people running into the rain in search of the ones who broke their hearts. Dark auras were emanating from their bodies, eyes white, all of them mumbling 'I'll break your heart like you did to mine!'.

A sudden thunder, that illuminated the dark sky for a brief moment, came and, at the deeps of a building construction site, a big shadow could be seen. The heroes exchanged a knowing look and dashed forward. The rain was now turning into a storm, and the thunders were more present than before.

"I'm cat so it isn't that strange to hate storms, right?" Chat murmured to his companion who rolled her eyes, but a smile still could be seen on her face.

"Shut it Chat, we need to focus." Another thunder revealed Heartless a few meters ahead. She was using her arrows and bow to turn people into her 'zombies'; a smirk always present. Ladybug's eyes started to look around, trying to make a plan.

All she could see was iron and more iron, aside from others construction materials. She bit her lower lip while Chat started to get anxious; something was bothering him and he didn't know what. Deciding it was better to move, Ladybug used her yoyo on a iron beam, propelling herself to Heartless. Chat too went forward, using his baton in a fast move, taking Heartless' bow from her hands; it hit the ground far away from her.

Gritting her teeth she yelled, but this time they were prepared and Ladybug aimed to her necklace. The woman turned to her attacker and punched, or tried to, only to meet nothing. The female hero had predicted that attack and crouched just in time to avoid it. Chat, using this chance, used his baton to have a close hold on Heartless neck; making she grab his hands in order to get free.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug yelled while throwing her yoyo up, but before she could even see what came out of it, Chat yelled.

"My lady, look out!" Ladybug's eyes widened as Heartless hit the ground with such brute force – with only her feet – and it cracked; the three of them falling to at least the under floor.

Ladybug's head was aching, as she hit it on a iron beam near to her on her fall. It didn't took long to her find Chat, also dizzy by the fall, at her side. She also found her miraculous between them. It was a big rope, red with black dots. She frowned and immediately started to look around. What popped up from the place were a upper iron beam and a tarpaulin. Understanding what she had to do, she dashed for the tarpaulin, rope in hands.

Unfortunately for her, Heartless stepped once more, making the construction shake. Ladybug and Chat almost fell down, but this time they didn't. Still she managed to grab the tarpaulin, but an arrow almost hit her right arm. It was deflected by Chat.

"Take care my lady!" Putting his baton on his back pocket, he decided to use his power. He would try to destroy Heartless weapon. "Cataclysm!" He yelled as his right hand got powered with his destructive power. Ladybug took that chance to use her rope to lace the upper beam. She ran to the opposite way of where Heartless was, until the rope give her the enough distance. Dashing forward, jumping midway to have enough height, she saw Chat be thrown away after successfully destroying her bow. A loud clash came, together with a moan of pain, but she had to focus; that and Chat voice said to her to go for it.

"I'm puurfectly fine! Go!" His voice sounded strange and muffled, but she went ahead with her plan.

With precision she wrapped the tarpaulin on Heartless head, making it impossible to her to see. After letting the rope free from the beam she tied it around the tarpaulin and Heartless neck; of course she didn't kill her. Now with a fast move she got the small necklace from her neck, jumping off of her. The woman was desperately trying to get the trap away from her head, but even if she did, Ladybug was faster. Breaking her necklace the little black butterfly came out.

"Got you!" She smiled as she got it with her yoyo, turning it back into a white butterfly. Getting the rope back, she throw it up. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Then everything destroyed, and the poor people under Heartless power, went back to normal.

But she didn't see Chat.

All she could see was Heartless, now back to normal, in a confuse state.

"Chat?!" She yelled worried, something wasn't right. Her worries grew when she heard no answer back. Running to where he previously flew to, she started to search for him. The noises she was doing seemed to work as his voice came once more.

"I'm fine." His tone was odd, she could notice that it was heavy, as if he was hardly staying awake. "Did you get the akuma?" Ladybug frowned; if he was asking about it, he didn't see her defeating Heartless at all. Slowly she walked to where his voice was coming from, and Chat noticing her silence told her to not come. But she did.

Hands on her face, due the shock, eyes full of tears, was her reaction as soon as she put her eyes on him. When Heartless sent him flying, Chat hit steel frames of all kind, and some pierced his torso in different places and angles. The only way he was alive was due his kwami powers, if he was in his normal state he'd be already… dead. A beep came out, indicating that they had too little time to act.

"Let me help you." Ladybug said kneeling down at his side. She tried the best to not be in despair; she couldn't make him feel worse. He protested.

"I'm fine. Restore all with your power and it's going to be fine." He said panting, until he saw the look she was giving him. "Oh." He understood that she already used it. Just perfect.

"Let me get you out of there. I'll drop you at a hospital." She put her hands on his body and he immediately groaned in pain. "I'm sorry!" Now she couldn't hold back her growing despair, and it got worse with another beep. They had one minute to say the best.

Ladybug's eyes watered; how could she help him? Her power couldn't heal people, and she never, never, felt this…. Powerless. Tears started to flow, her face getting all wet. She couldn't lose him. He was her partner! Her blue eyes meet his green and cat ones when his weak hand went to her face. He was smiling at her, and it made her tears came out faster.

"D-Don't cry. It'll be ok." She put her hand on top of his. "Can I just… see the real you? I don't think it'll be a problem now…"

"Don't say that!" She yelled, and after a beep their transformation started to fade away. A bright light came out, and once it disappeared their eyes widened.

Chat was Adrien and Ladybug was Marinette.

"No!!" She yelled, head on his chest and hands holding his outfit strongly. "No, no, no!" Adrien smiled. Somehow he had the feeling that Ladybug was closer to him than he always thought.

"Marinette…" He put his hands on her hair, getting her attention, and she looked at him. "Thank you." A wide, and sad, smile was all he gave her. Seeing that he was losing his conscience Marinette went forward, putting their lips together. He smiled in her lips, and soon enough he closed his eyes.

~~~~~

"Marinette." It was a low voice, like a murmur, and she looked at her purse. There were her two kwami, Plagg and Tikki, looking at her with sad eyes. They always knew what she was feeling in raining days. And all that didn't help when she found out that Hawkmouth was Adrien's father.

That day she took several minutes to get back on her feet and take Adrien to a hospital. She dropped him there as Ladybug, and didn't understand why his father lied to everyone at the time. He didn't say he was dead, but that he had to travel to USA for his studies. Plagg stood with her since then, and it seemed that she could use his powers as well.

"I'm fine." She said smiling to them. "I'll order the cheese and the cookies. You two need to be full of energy. I have the feeling that something will happen." Both nodded, they knew better than to annoy her with questions about Adrien. Even Alya knew that she shouldn't talk about him.

Sure enough, that day a new villain appeared, and Ladybug went to save the day.

But alone, as she did for two years.

 **-x-**

 **That's it! please review and let me knkw what you guys think!** **I hope to be back with new ideas**


End file.
